cartownfandomcom-20200222-history
Car Town Wiki
Welcome to Car Town Wikia! This is a community site that anyone can contribute to. Discover, share and add your knowledge! About Car Town Car Town is a social network game developed by Cie Games . Car Town lets users collect and modify virtual cars . The object of the game is to win races and to build a collection of cars , while the focus of the game is more on collecting them rather than collecting money. These cars can be purchased using Gold Coins , or with the game's Premium Currency, Blue Points . It currently has 7 million active users, according to their Facebook page . Some car companies have even used the game to promote new vehicles. For example, Honda has been using the game to promote its CR-Z hybrid. In addition, the Indy Racing League gave the game a license to include its racing cars as well as a “virtual museum” about the Indianapolis 500. NASCAR also gave the game a license to include its racing cars as well as a race in Daytona International Speedway. Universal Studios gave the game a license to include the DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future series, as well as its own destination designed to look like Doc's office. It also included a license for the Fast and Furious series, and has promoted the movie series, including its own fully customized versions of cars, an in-game adventure based on the series, and more. Pirelli World Challenge and National Hot Rod Association gave the game licenses to include their racing cars such as Funny Cars. Top Gear also gave a license to include their shows and videos, as well as sell some of the cars shown on the show. Besides cars from NASCAR, Indy Racing League, NHRA Funny Car and Pirelli World Challenge, the game features cars from other famous motorsports around the world include 24 Hours of Le Mans, World Rally Championship, Formula D, Dakar Rally, FIA GT Series as well as one-make races such as Ferrari Challenge. 874.jpg|Ford Pinto|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Ford_Pinto_1973|linktext=Welcome to Car Town! Your first car: The Ford Pinto 753.jpg|Cars|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cars|linktext=Car Town have a great amounts of Car!Learn about them! Win.jpg|Locations|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/The_GPS|linktext=There are many locations in Car Town! Learn About Them! 599XX.jpg|Ferrari 599XX|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ferrari|linktext=See more about Ferrari in Car Town! Latest Car 391.jpg|Shelby GT500 1967|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Shelby_GT500_1967 200s2.jpg|Chrysler 200 2014|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Chrysler_200_2014 604 (2).jpg|Lotus Evora Type 124 2011|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_Evora_Type_124_2011 241.jpg|Lincoln Continental 2002|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Lincoln_Continental_2002 Bmwm6.jpg|BMW M6 2006|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M6_2006 Admin/Bureaucrat Requirements To become an admin, you must either: i. Have the approval of me (JDB3326), or PangSC127. ii. Have completed the following guidelines: iii. Have been a user for at least 90 days. iv. Make at least 100 useful edits. (50 required, but 100 recommended) v. Create at least 3 good pages. DO NOT make useless pages. Please make pages that help the wiki. vi. Earn at least 150 Achievement Points. Joining automatically earns you 10 points. vii. Not abuse any of the wiki rules, including having multiple accounts or making an account if you have been banned. iix. If you have ever been an admin and lost your admin priviliges, wait 1 year before applying for adminship. To become a Bureaucrat: i. Never have been banned, suspended, or lost admin priviliges, ii. Been an admin for at least 6 months. iii. Made at least 250 edits. iv. Earn at least 350 Achievement Points. v. Have the recommendation from at least 2 Admins and 1 Bureaucrat (if there are not 2 active admins, 1 is ok if the remaining admin is a bureaucrat.) If you are interested in helping us, please post on PangSC127's Message Wall or JDB3326's Massage Wall before editing. Category:Browse